Peter Sarsgaard
Peter Sarsgaard (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Man Walking (1995)'' [Walter Delacroix]: Shot to death by Sean Penn in the woods, just before Michael Cullen shoots Missy Yager. Their bodies are shown afterwards as the police investigate; shown in a flashback sequence. *''The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)'' [Raoul]: Killed in an explosion after being hit by a cannon blast while leading a charge on the castle. (Thanks to Tommy, Nemanja, and ND) *''Boys Don't Cry (1999)'' [John Lotter]: *''Empire (2002)'' [Jack]: Shot to death by John Leguizamo (after Peter insults him). (Thanks to ND) *''K-19: The Widowmaker (2002)'' [Lt. Vadim Radtchinko]: Dies (off-screen) of radiation poisoning after attempting to repair the submarine's reactor. (Thanks to Nemanja and Graeme) *''Unconditional Love'' (2002) [Window Washer]: Falls to his death from a drawbridge, after losing his balance when Meredith Eaton throws a cell phone at him while Peter is trying to kill Rupert Everett. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Kinsey (2004)'' [Clyde Martin]: *''Flightplan (2005)'' [Gene Carson]: Killed in an explosion when Jodie Foster detonates his explosives after trapping him in the nosecone of the plane. (Thanks to Tommy, Nemanja, Graeme, Joe, and ND) *''Jarhead (2005)'' [Alan Troy]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances; we learn of his death when Jake Gyllenhaal gets the news from Brian Geraghty. His body is shown afterwards during his funeral. (Thanks to Tommy, Nemanja, Graeme, and ND) *''Orphan (2009)'' [John Coleman]: Stabbed repeatedly by Isabelle Fuhrman; his body is shown again later on when his wife (Vera Farmiga) discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy, Alejandro, Andrew, and ND) *''Knight & Day (2010)'' [Fitzgerald]: Killed in an explosion (along with his pilot) when the unstable Zephyr power source overloads and blows up his plane. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Green Lantern (2011)'' [Hector Hammond]: Consumed by the Parallax entity (voiced by Clancy Brown). (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''Lovelace (2013)'' [Chuck]: *''Black Mass (2015)'' [Brian Halloran]: Shot to death by Johnny Depp. *''Experimenter (2015)'' [Stanley Milgram]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); we learn of his death when he narrates it to the audience. We last see him sitting in a hospital waiting room with his wife (Winona Ryder). *''The Magnificent Seven (2016)'' [Bartholomew Bogue]: Shot to death by Haley Bennett as a wounded Peter is about to shoot Denzel Washington. TV Deaths * The Killing: Six Minutes (2013) [Ray Seward]: Sentenced to death by hanging. Connections *Husband of Maggie Gyllenhaal. *Brother-in-law of Jake Gyllenhaal. Gallery Carson's death.png|Peter Sarsgaard's death in Flightplan Sarsgaard, Peter Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Sarsgaard, Peter Category:Roman Catholic Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Actors who died in Scott Cooper Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Space Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees